


Homework

by hithelleth



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth
Summary: Apples don't fall far from the trees.





	Homework

 

[ _Homework: Write a 100 words about your family or about what you want to be when you grow up._

_My Mommy is a firefighter. She is a leeyootenant. That means she can tell some other firefighters who don’t know what to do. My Daddy was a firefighter, too. He was Chief. But his heart got sick. He teaches people how to not make fires now, because fire is dangerous. I want to be a firefighter, too. My little brother Liam is 4. ~~He is stupid. isn’t very smart yet.~~ He wants to be a ~~cop~~ police officer like uncle Ryan. Because he likes sirens. Daddy says sirens are for telling people to get out of the way, not for fun. I will be very good firefighter, like Mommy. I will be a Liyootanant or a bat like Auntie Deb._]

***

“Shh, not so loud now, so you don’t wake Mommy,” Lucas warns as he opens the front door.

“No worries, I'm already up! Hey, you guys!” 

He halts in the hallway to watch as the kids rush at Vic who crouches to smother them – and be smothered in return – with hugs and kisses, asking how school and kindergarten were.

“Okay, go wash your hands now,” she tells them as she stands up. “Tracy, help your brother.”

She turns that smile of hers that still takes his breath away every time on him as the kids scamper off to do as told. “Hey, you.”

“Hey, Eggy,” he crosses the distance to give her a kiss. “Didn’t sleep much?”

“Meh, it was a calm shift, for a change, got quite some sleep at night,” she waves it off as a sheet of paper on the kitchen counter beside her catches his eyes.

“What’s this? Oh,” he recognises the discarded ‘draft’ of Tracy’s homework from the day before. “I made her rewrite that. In style, mostly, not in substance,” he adds the last part as Vic raises an eyebrow in protest. “Although on second thought, some change of substance might not hurt, either.”

She laughs. “God, we’re a terrible influence on our kids, aren’t we?”

“Probably,” he agrees. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Me neither,” she says, giving him a kiss just as ruckus arises in the bathroom.

He sighs through a smile and gives her another quick peck on the lips before stepping away. “I’d better go check that out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I spent way too long on this (because images *shrug*). Tracy's supposed to be around 8. She's an over-achiever like her parents, so she did both homework options in one. ;)
> 
> I just need to drown myself in happiness some more. Hope you like it, too. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome.


End file.
